Extrodinary Powers
by Jazzy411TotalDramaWorldNews
Summary: Based on the movie Matilda. Hope you enjoy it
1. A Rather Extrodinary Child

**AN: This was my favorite movie based on the original Matilda, comes well Matilda again…Total Drama never happened…just read it lol oh and here are the characters**

**Matilda- Courtney**

**Harry- Chris**

**Zinnia- Blaineley**

**Michael-Ezekiel- **side character

**Agatha Trenchbull- Heather**

**Lavender-Beth –**side character

**Bruce- Owen-**side character

**Hortensia-Gwen-**side character

** Bridgette- **Ms. Honey

**Narrator's POV (Me :D)**

_**Everyone is born, but not everyone is born the same. Some will grow to be butchers or bakers, or candlestick makers. Some will only be good at making Jell-O salad. One way or another though, every human being is unique for better or for worse.**_

A baby girl with tan skin and hazel eyes was lying in a pink bundle in a baby room. A nurse came, picked her up, and showed her to the impatient man through the viewing glass.

The man who appeared to be her father, groans at the baby then walks off.

_**Most parents believe their children are the most beautiful creatures ever to grace the planet. Others take a less emotional approach.**_

The same impatient father who is in fact Chris McClain was carrying the bundle of joy in a carrier in one hand and the hospital bill in the other, while a woman walking beside him was carrying her purse and filing her nails

"This was a waste of time, huh Blaineley?" Chris asked his wife.

Blaineley nodded. "…and painful."

"..and expensive, $ 9.25 for a bar of soap?" Chris complained while looking at the bill.

"I had to shower, Christopher!" Blaineley snared.

Chris looked at the bill again and frowned. "$5000? I'm not payin' for it. What are they gonna do repossess the kid?

Chris carelessly placed the baby girl while still in the carrier in the back of the car where the tools were. A young boy looked about 8 years old was sitting in the back seat and was very sweaty. He turned around and shook the rattle to mock his new baby sister. The baby responded by eyeing the rattle strangely.

Chris sped off trying to exit the parking lot causing the baby carrier to slide around past the dangerous equipment there with her. The baby did not make a sound.

"There's no way out." Chris complained.

"Make a U-turn." Blaineley told him.

Chris slid the car around again the baby still didn't make one sound as the carrier was turned and went forward and backwards. Chris finally turned into their neighborhood, not caring that he almost hit a group of children playing in the street.

"The McClain guy is back!" a boy said as he ran out of the street along with a few other kids.

_**Chris, Blaineley, and Ezekiel Wormwood, lived in a very nice house, but they were not really nice people.**_

The three got out of the car and walked into the house, leaving the baby girl behind

"Get out of the street, you little dodos!" Chris yelled walking into the house.

_**The McClain's were so wrapped up in their own silly lives, that they barely noticed they had a daughter. Had they paid attention to her they'd have realized she was a rather extraordinary child. **_

The same baby girl, now 10 months old, sat on the kitchen counter top, covered in mashed spinach and appeared to be writing something…

"Oh, my gosh, Courtney, now look what you did!" Blaineley yelled to the baby as she came to the counter putting down her blonde hair high light mix.

They named her "Courtney Matilda McClain".

"You're supposed to eat the spinach!" She nagged.

Blaineley picked Courtney up and held her out arm length and didn't notice that her baby had spelled "Matilda" out in the splatter of spinach

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" Blaineley placed Courtney in a sink and turned the water on. "Babies! You're better off rasin' tomatoes!" She said as she walked off.

_**By the time she was two, Courtney had learned what most people learn in their early 30s: how to take care of herself. As time went by, she developed a sense of style.**_

Courtney, now three, pulled a poke-a-dotted dress over her head, put on her bonny socks, snapped her white clamp shoes on and tied a blue ribbon on top of her head.

_**Every morning, Courtney's brother Ezekiel went to school.**_

"Bye mom." Ezekiel said putting on his backpack.

Blaineley shooed him off. "Go on. Get outta here.

_**Her father went to work selling used cars for unfair prices.**_

Chris and Blaineley shared an air kiss. "Make money." Blaineley shouted after him.

_**And her mother took off to play bingo. **_

Blaineley went to the door, stopped, and quickly looked at Courtney.

"Soup's on the stove. Heat it up if you get hungry." She said then took off while putting on her bingo cap.

_**Courtney was left alone. That was how she liked it.**_

All by herself, she managed to make pancakes perfectly, place a couple of flowers in a glass cup, pour some orange juice, and gets some magazines to read and had a casual breakfast.

_**By the time she was four, Courtney had read every magazine in the house. One night, she got up her courage and asked for father for something she desperately wanted.**_

"A book? What do you want a book for?" Chris questioned not taking his eyes off the TV.

"To read." Courtney softly replied.

"To read?" Chris mocked finally looking at the small girl. "Why would you want to read, when you got the television set sittin' right in front of ya?" He turned back to the screen. "There's nothin' ya can get from a book that ya can't get from a television faster."

"Get outta the way, ehh." Ezekiel said annoyed as he got up and shoved her from his view of the TV.

_**Courtney already knew that she was somewhat different from her family.**_

Chris let out a loud belch as Courtney walked away; she wrinkled her nose from the smell.

_**She saw that whatever she needed in this world she would have to get herself. This next morning after her parents left, Courtney set off in search of a book.**_

Courtney went to get the phone book, and scrolled down to where the address for the library was located, found it, closed the book, and then exit the house without hesitation.

Finally reaching the library, she slowly walked up to the front desk where an elderly woman who was writing down notes on books that were checked in and out. The old woman looked down at the little child and smiled.

"Hi dear, I'm Mrs. Phelps, how my I help you?"

"Where are the children's books, please?" Courtney asked.

"In that room right over there." The librarian replied pointing to a section where there were books fit for kids. "Would you like me to pick you out one with lots of pictures in it?"

"No, thank you. I'm sure I can manage." Courtney then walked to the children's section and began to read the first book she picked up.

_**For then on, every day, as soon as her mother went to bingo, Courtney walked the ten blocks to the library and devoured one book after another. When she finished all the children's books, she started wandering around in search of something else. Mrs. Phelps, who had been watching her with fascination for the past few weeks, offered Courtney some valuable library information.**_

"You know, you can have your very own library card. Then you could take books home. You wouldn't have to walk here every day. You can take as many as you like." She said as she handed Courtney a card with her name on it.

Courtney smiled. "That would be wonderful."

_**So Courtney's strong young mind continued to grow, nurtured by the voices of all those authors who had sent their books out into the world, like ships onto the sea.**_

A six and a half year old girl walked down the sidewalk with her a bunch of library books in a red wagon.

_**These books gave Courtney a hopeful and comforting message:**_

"_**You are not alone."**_

_**Chapter one - A Rather Extraordinary Child**_

_**Upcoming Chapter 2 - Hair Tonic.**_


	2. Hair Tonic

**I own nothing! :P On with chappy two ^^**

Courtney's POV.

'_-as the princess realized that the only way to save her baby was for her to find out the name of the short stranger before noon so she could keep her new born son alive and the little man would leave forever. She sent out her most trust worthy servant out to the woods to find the man and spy on him. The servant came upon the man and found him dancing around a boiling pot singing: "I am _**(Courtney…)**_going to have a new born soup boil in my kettle with _**(Courtney.)**onion_ skins, for she will never know that my name is –_**(Courtney!)**

I looked up from my storybook "Rumpelstiltskin" to see my father come in my room, without knocking of course.

"Finally, there you are, any packages come today?" He asked impatiently.

"Uh-uh." I quickly answered, looking back down at my book. Now where was I-

"Where'd all this come from?" He asked, gesturing to the other books on the floor.

"The Library." I said. I am surprised he actually noticed after four and a half years.

"The library? You've never set foot in a library you're only four years old." He replied.

I raised an eyebrow; he still could not get my age right.

"Six and a half." I corrected.

"You're four!"

Six and a half." I repeated, now looking up again.

"If you were six and a half you'd be in school already." He said, getting more irritated.

"I want to be in school. I told you. I was supposed to start school in September. You wouldn't listen." I told him. Of course, this is the part where he gets mom involved.

Dad frowned. "Get up! Get up!" He yelled, pulling me up by my hand. "Get out here. Gimme that book." He took the "Rumpelstiltskin" book from my hand, and threw it on the floor. Well there goes the conclusion. Dad opened the door to his and mom's room where mom as usual, was re-dying her unnaturally blonde hair.

"Dearest pie, how old is Courtney?" Dad asked her.

"Four." She quickly answered not taking an eye off herself in the mirror.

"I'm six and a half, mommy." I corrected her.

"Five then." She rolled her eyes.

"I was six in August." I told them. This was getting very annoying.

"You're a liar." Dad crossed his arms.

"I want to go to school." I demanded. In return, they snickered.

"School? That's out of the question." Dad said, walking past me to check his own unnaturally black hair in the mirror. "Who would be here to sign for the packages?" Dad then started applying that vile bottle of hair gel, then looked at me through the mirror. "We can't leave valuable packages sittin' out on the doorstep. Now, go watch TV like a good kid."

I frowned. Looks like I lost this battle. I turned, and walked out of my parent's bedroom.

"You know, sometimes I think there's something wrong with that girl." I heard my mom say.

"Hmph. Tell me about it." I heard dad agree. I felt tears about to come out.

I closed the door to my parent's room, picked up my book, and began to make my way back to my room, when I heard my older brother approach me. Now was not the time for this.

"Hey, dipface! Have a marshmallow, eh!" He laughed as he threw one at me. I kept walking, with my book clung to my chest. He followed. "Have another marshmallow, dipface!" He repeated throwing another one at me. I walked faster to my room. "Dipface!" I heard him as another marshmallow landed on the back of my head before I slammed the door shut.

I tried to read my book again, but couldn't focus as the tears finally came out, and landed on my page. I grabbed my homemade doll and held her close, as I cried.

**Sometimes Courtney longed for a friend. Someone like the kind, courageous people in her books. It occurred to her that like talking dragons and princesses with hair long enough to climb, such people might exist only in storybooks. But Courtney was about to discover that she could be her own friend, that she had a kind of strength she wasn't even aware of. **

"I'm great! I'm incredible!" Dad exclaimed as he came through the door. "Ezekiel, pencil and paper in the kitchen."

"We sell some cars today, honeydew?" Mom asked.

"Did we?" Dad rhetorically asked smiling. Then they shared an air kiss.

"Does that mean I can get that new TV?" She asked eagerly.

"Of course." Then he turned to Ezekiel. "Son, on day you're gonna have to earn your own living. Its time you learned the family business."

That wasn't going to be easy.

"Sit down. Write this down." Dad ordered Ezekiel. "All right, the first car your brilliant father sold…cost $320. I sold it for $1,158. The second one cost $512…I sold it for $2,269. The third-

"Wait dad, you're going too fast." Ezekiel said annoyingly.

Dad rolled his eyes. "Just write…The third cost $68. I sold it for $999!...and the fourth cost 1,100. I sold it for 7,839…big American boffos!"

"Oh Christopher!" Mom exclaimed happily before giving him a peck on the lips.

"What was my profit for the day?" He asked my brother, who looked very confused.

"Could you repeat the last one, eh-

"$10,265." I said without thinking. Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy, again. "Check it if you don't believe me."

"You're a little cheat. You saw the paper." Dad assumed. Here we go again.

"From all the way over here?" I asked.

"Are you being smart with me?" He asked coming to where I sat at the dinner table. "If you're being smart with me, young lady, you're gonna be punished."

I raised an eyebrow. "Punished for being smart?"

"For being a smart aleck…when a person is bad, that person has to be taught a lesson." That sounded a little off, yet interesting.

"Person?" I questioned. That did it.

"Get up!...Get up!" He yelled dragging me by my arm, of course taking to my room, shoving me in there, and shutting the door.

**Chris McClain had unintentionally given his daughter the first practical advice she could use. He meant to say, "When a child is bad- -" "Instead, he said, "When a person is bad- -" and thereby, introducing a revolutionary idea that children could punish their parents…Only when they deserved it of course.**

Taking dad's advice, the sun just came up and I knew mom and dad were still snoring in bed, so I slow creped down the hall into their room, looked at the clock, I only had less than four minutes to teach dad a lesson.

I went into their master bathroom, and looked for that vile hair gel dad puts on every day. It was sitting right next to the sink; next, I needed mommy's peroxide. It was sitting on one of the shelves among her piles of hair products. I mixed the two together in dad's bottle of gel, this will surely teach dad for being so rude.

I added moms lasting formula for extra color hold, as she does, gave it a good shake so it would mix in well, then placed everything back where I found it. Just in time to since, the alarm clock went off and dad began to stir…uh-oh.

I got down on my hands and knees quickly and made a speed crawl to the closet, just then dad walked to the bathroom to take care of his business. While he was distracted, I hurriedly began to crawl again, but did not make it in time because mom sat up quickly and gasped. I froze. Then sighed in relief realizing that her eye mask was still on, therefore she could not see me.

I quickly crawled out before she could take off her eye mask and went back to my room, with a small smile on my face.

**Chris's POV**

"Ezekiel! Come into my room!" I yelled getting my hair gel out.

"What, eh?" My son demanded.

"My boy! Today's the day I take you to the shop. What do you say?"

"I don't know what do you say, dad?"

"I say appearance is nine-tenths of the law. People don't buy a car, they buy me. Which is why I personally take such pride in my appearance. Well-oiled hair, clean shaved, snappy suit, now, run along and get ready for a big day of learnin', kid. Ha! It's gonna be a big day of learnin' too. There's a sucker born every minute. We're gonna take 'em for all they got."

I applied my usually hair gel double dropped just for this day. My son, he'll be filling my shoes one day, and make twice the money..well maybe 1 ½ as much as I do.

**Courtney's POV**

I made a couple of waffles with a side of bacon and orange juice, I went to put my breakfast at the table when I saw dad making his way to the kitchen. I tried to hold back my smile from what I saw.

The top of his hair had turned completely blonde, and it wasn't pretty at all, his regular black dye, had mixed in making a very ugly shade of yellow and the ends of his hair remained black. The best part was he has not even noticed the change took effect, yet.

"Okay, my boy! Heir to the throne, today we diddle the customers…what's wrong with you? He asked my brother whom if possible his mouth dropped to the floor.

"What are you looking at?" Dad asked, then shook him off. "Lovekins, where's my breakfast?"

"Here we are my heartstrings! Aaaahhh!" I was ready to burst out laughing. "Snickerdoodle, what did you do to your hair?"

"My hair?" Dad questioned, he then walked to the mirror in the hallway, as my mom and brother followed close behind. He took one look into the mirror and-

"Aaaaaaaaahhh!" Dad screamed, and then fell over with a big thud.

I had to drink my orange juice to hold back in my laughter but had the biggest smile I have ever made in a long while. However, this was only the beginning. That is, depending on how dad behaves today.

**Chapter 2- Hair Tonic**

**Upcoming Chapter 3- Che' Le Ritz **


	3. Chez Le Ritz

**Chapter 3, here we go **

**Author's POV (Me again xD)**

"Give me those things. Give me that. Where are you going with those?" Chris demanded from his child as they handed him the stolen car parts. "Get in the car. Go on!"

**Dirty dealings, **_(Click) _**like buying stolen car parts, never stay secret for long, **_(Click)_** especially when the F.B.I gets involved.**

_-Click- _The F.B.I agent lowers his camera, and then turns on his tape recorder.

"9:17, suspect exits domicile." He says

"I've got 9:18, Noah." The other F.B.I agent says.

The first detective known as Noah checks his watch"….9:18 is correct, Cody."

**AN: Last minute side characters, almost forgot about them haha.**

**Courtney's POV**

Dad drove us to his used car company to see how he does his job, mostly to teach Ezekiel how to rip off customers, and to as he says, "knock some sense into my messed up excuse for a brain."

"Ezekiel, one day all this will be yours." Dad said proudly.

"This, eh?" My brother questioned, wrinkling his nose. I shook my head the garage was full of rusty auto parts.

"See this junker? I paid $100 for her." Dad said ignoring Zeke's reaction. "She's got 120,000 miles on her. Transmission shot, bumpers are fallin' off. What do I do with her? Hmm? I sell her!" He exclaimed as he draws $1000 on the extremely dusty windshield.

He then went to the bumper and started putting super glue on it. "We really should weld these bumpers up. But that takes time, equipment, money. So we use super SUPER glue instead. Go ahead put it on there."

Ezekiel and I lifted the bumper together and placed it on the front of the car.

"Won't it fall off?" my brother asked. At least he's asking the right question this time, sort of.

"Definitely." Dad answered before giving it a gentle kick to make sure it wasn't so lightly placed on.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I questioned.

"Not to me, okay?" Dad said with a fake smile. "Transmission." Dad said as he picked up a rusted jar, full of sawdust. "The sawdust quiets the gears and lets the engine run as sweet as a nut…for a couple of miles." He laughed.

"But daddy, that's cheating." I told him.

"Of course, its cheating," He agreed. "Nobody ever got rich bein' honest."

Dad then went to get his drill.

"Twenty years ago, we could turn the numbers back by hand. But, here take my hat." He told Zeke as he went under the hood to attach his drill to a certain wire. Zeke placed the hat next to the super super glue.

"But the feds like to test the ingenuity of the American businessman. Two-directional drill, you run it backwards, the numbers go down." He said as he turned on the drill and just as he predicted, the numbers went down, fast. "See?"

"Yeah, cool eh." Ezekiel said in awe.

That was enough. "Daddy, you're a crook." I blurted out.

Dad stopped the drill and glared at me. "What?"

"This is illegal." I said louder, stamping my foot down.

"Here, keep drilling." He told Zeke.

"Do you make money? Do you have a job?" Dad asked walking towards me.

"No, but don't people need good cars. Can't you sell good cars, dad?" I asked hopingly.

"Listen, you little wiseacre! I'm smart; you're dumb. I'm big, you're little. I'm right; you're wrong.

"And there's nothing you can do about it." He finished poking my chest. Then dad turned and walked back to the car to continue his illegal act.

On the outside, I looked calm, but on the inside, my blood was boiling. I looked around then my eyes looked at dads hat, and the super SUPER sticky glue…I felt a tiny smile grow on my lips.

**Authors POV (Hi again xD)**

Outside of the garage, in a red convertible with the top down came a very excited Blaineley pulled up with a well amount of cash in her hands.

"Chris! I won, I won! I hit the double bingo! Aaah! Come on, everybody! I'm taking you all to chez Le Ritz!" She shouted happily.

"Let me see the money!" Chris beamed.

Blaineley waved him off. "Nevermind."

"Double bingo, huh?" Chris went on.

"God, Christopher, your hair looks awful, I hope they let you in." She said trying to change the subject.

"They'll let me in." He said waving it off.

"Here's your hat, daddy." Courtney piped in, holding her father's hat by the tip of her fingers.

Chris snatched the hat and placed it firmly on his head. "Get in the car." He ordered his daughter.

Then Chris placed his attention on his wife.

"How much?" Chris asked eagerly.

"It's for me to know, and you to find out." She huffed.

**The family made it to the overpriced restaurant, unaware of the events to happen next. **

"It's nice to go out sometimes, isn't it?" Blaineley said, cheeringly. "You never take us out." She added.

"Of course I do. I took you to The Flipper." Chris replied.

"I don't remember any The Flipper."

"The first joint. You found that comb in the bouillabaisse."

"Oh yeah. I like that joint."

The family went inside and was greeted by a waiter.

"Bonjour, this was please." The waiter said as he led them to their seats.

"Chris, take your hat off." Blaineley yelled whispered.

"I can't." He whispered back, tugging on his hat.

Blaineley tried not to frown and gave a big fake smile. "This is a nice place. You can't wear a hat inside."

"I can't take it off." He said tugging at it again.

Courtney sat down and tried to hide her smile, for she knew what was happening now.

"Christopher, nobody cares what your hair looks like." She said through her teeth. Then she grabbed the hat with both hands and tried to tug it off but it was no use.

"What's with this hat?" She asked now frowning. Then she tugged on it harder.

"I can't get it off. I can't get it off!" Chris yelled louder with each tug.

Courtney looked up from her lap and eyed the scene that was taking place and her smile grew a bit.

Blaineley grunted. "Just a minute. I'm gonna yank this off." She said and attempted to yank the hat off.

"Pull it! Pull it!" Chris yelled.

"I'm pulling it!" She shot back.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Chris cried out.

"Your head swelled up really bad." Blaineley said.

Another waiter who was pushing a desert cart saw the scene and stopped to watch, along with most of the people in their seats.

"Ahhh! You're pullin' the skin!" Chris cried.

Blaineley dropped her hands from his hat. "You're such a baby! Stop it!" She yelled before attacking the hat again.

"Fibers are fused to the head!" He yelled.

"Fibers are fused—what is that supposed to mean?" Blaineley yelled at her husband, practically pulverizing his head.

Ezekiel and Courtney just stared at their parents as the two desperately tried to pride the hat off.

Blaineley gave three more yanks, before the side supports of the hat ripped off causing them both to fall backwards in the opposite directions. Blaineley feel backwards over a couples table getting food all over her clothes and hair.

Chris landed on an old man lap, and when he tried to get up, he bumped into a waiter, knocking his menu into the air, only to have the manager catch all three of them. Then Chris stumbled to the desert table and fell over knock the support off two legs of the table, causing cakes, ice cream, and other deserts into the air.

One chocolate parfait landed cleanly on Courtney's plate along with a fork on top. For Ezekiel, however, a cake landed on his plate with a big splat, getting frosting all over hm.

Courtney took a bite of her parfait. "Mmm." She said with a smile.

**Later on that evening…**

**Courtney's POV**

We came home and everyone but me was outraged. I retired to the chair in the living room and started to read the classic book Moby Dick, one of my favorites. Dad on the other hand, began his lecture as mom took her shears and tried to cut the toppling of his hat off.

"I will not be the figure of ridicule! I want respect and I want it now!" He said before groaning from his hat as mom tried to cut it off.

"I still don't see how you glued your hat on, Chris." Mommy said as she cut another piece of the hat and tried to pull it again, this time not as hard. "I mean, I know you say you didn't but obviously you did."

"I did not glue my hat to my head! The hat shrunk! The fibers fused to my hair! Ow!" He cried as mom gave it one more tug.

I tried to keep reading my book, but I found myself once again smiling at the situation my parents were in, they asked for this though.

"Baby! Wait a minute. I'm getting it now." Mom said as she kept tugging on it. "I'm getting it. One more."

Dad's hat finally came off, along with some of his hair, and some hat pieces were still on his forehead, which was extremely red.

"Oh, my god." Mom said before she laughed. My smile grew. Ezekiel tried not to laugh.

Dad looked through the hand mirror before his frown deepened. "From now on, this family does exactly what I say, when exactly when I say it!" He said while pointing to each of us.

"Here's your hat, Chris." Mom said.

Dad snatched it and threw it on the floor. "Right now we are eating dinner and watching TV." He said as he grabbed the remote and turned to the stupid show _Million Dollar Sticky_. I totally toned it out and went back to reading my book.

"Shut your light off." I heard dad say, I am guessing to Zeke since he turned his lamp off. I needed this one on so I could see the pages.

I managed to get through a few pages before I felt like a shadow was hanging over my head, I looked up and it was dad. He looked very annoyed.

"Hi dad." I said.

"Are you in this family?" He asked.

"Hmm..." Of course, I was not in this family, least I should not have been in it. This was what I wanted to say, but remained silent.

"Hello!" I looked up again. "Are you in this family?" He asked me a bit louder. Then, he turned the lamp off. "Dinner time is family time! What is this trash you're reading?"

"It's not trash, daddy. It's lovely. It's called Moby Dick By Herman Melville.

"Moby what?..." He must have took that the wrong way, because he then, snatched the book from my hands and began to rip the pages out. "This is filth! Trash! Trash!"

"It's not mine, it's a library book!" I yelled, but he ignored me.

"I'm fed up with all this reading! You're a McClain! You start actin' like one!" He then grabbed me by my head and forced me to look at that messed up show. "Sit up and look at the TV!"

I looked at the ridiculous show and suddenly my blood was practically on fire as I stared at the television screen then my father, mother and brother started laughing at this show, which made me angrier. The sound of the show and my families voices were all echoing in my head.

It was as if people who just want to make everything ridiculous surrounded me and I couldn't do a thing to stop it. In my head as I watched the trash that played on the television, I kept thinking, and felt my eyes go blurry make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it sto-

'_Boom!'_

I stopped focusing then realized, my wish was granted, the television exploded, my mom was screaming. Dad then turned on the light and fanned the smoke out of his vision.

"I didn't do it." I said without thinking. Why did I say that?

"Of course, you didn't do it, ya little twit." Dad said fanning more smoke out of the way, as he got closer to now terminated television.

Mom took off her shades. "Told you that was a cheap set."

"It's not a cheap set. It's a stolen set." Some electricity popped causing dad to jump back a little. "Whoa. Put your light on!" He ordered Zeke.

"Bummer." My brother said.

Everyone but me was examining the television, I thinking of how that happened when I wanted to all of the sudden.

**Was it magic or coincidence? She didn't know. It is said that we humans use only a tiny portion or our brains. Courtney might never have discovered her own great strength of mind were it not for the events that began on the very next day.**

**Chapter 3 Chez Le Ritz**

**Upcoming Chapter 4- Crunchem Hall**


End file.
